1. Field
The following description relates to display control, and more particularly, to an apparatus to control a picture displayed on a display of a mobile terminal, and a method for controlling a picture displayed on a display of a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display control technique has been developed which enlarges or reduces a size of a picture displayed on a display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) of a mobile terminal, through a user's physical manipulations, such as manipulation of key buttons or a touch screen.
However, a technique for controlling pictures displayed on a display, without any direct physical manipulations by the user is needed.